THE MEMORY IN THE MARK
by kuro-lirilara
Summary: well, this is a re-do, sorry, i ...je.. mistake the document, so please comment, a and i have a favor, can you tell me some anime or manga similars to "twelve kingdoms" or monster please ....TT TT


In one weaken in konoha that was well a typical good weather day, was an unusual, ( because, they weren't seen together, although they were training or in a mission, so is unusual to se them together in a free day), pair of ninja that were looking to the river in the little bridge, (were kakashi gave team 7 the inscriptions of the chunin exam) they were near each other, like a couple seeing the water go throw the rocks.

Saku- If I can only remember everything of you with only see a mark, in my body…

Sasu- What does you mean?

Saku- Well if one day I leave or you live, what thing apart of the photo can we have to remember us the team and our friendly bond?

Sasu- Well … hmn

The both stay in silence, when the both of them turn and look to each other, and then sasuke start to talk in his usual cold tone…

Sasu- well how about a mark in our skin

Saku- w-what are you talking about?

Sasu- well something like an invisible tattoo, or something like that?

Saku- well yeah that's a good idea, but how does we will do it? With chakra, or something like that?

Sasu- ….

But in an instant, he was holding her hand and pulling it closer to him, well obiously that surprised sakura, that make her blush like crazy, when there it was he was hugging her really really tight, that made her impossible to her to look at his face.

Saku- mhnn sasuke-kun why does you do that for?

Sasu- I have an idea but we have to train together, with all the free time we have …

Saku- ok, I don't really mind, but, why we don't train when kakashi sensei and naruto are training along. (she was really red and try to sound serious but obviously she couldn't, but in the middle of her confusion a question go in the middle of her mind, "why sasuke accept to do a mark to remember everything in konoha?, and the most important, why is he hugging me and so close to him?", only with that make her shiver and get even red.

* * *

At the next day…

* * *

Kakashi- well, well we have to train separate, choose your partner…

Naruto- I want to train with kakashi sensei to win another round of ramen….i choose kakashi sensei!!!

Kakashi- (with his typical expression) …. Well ok I will train with naruto, soo sakura will train with sasuke, work hard ….

Sasu- …hmp

Saku- ok

Kakashi's mind- these two are really getting closer, don't they…. Well its ok I will train with naruto

The team then go to their training camp, naruto and kakashi to the academi camp, and sakura and sasuke, in the forest, they were training, but after some hours sasuke and sakura get out of the training area and go more deep in the forest…

Saku- sasuke-kun, where are we going?

Sasu- to a secret place where we can train to make that mark…

Saku- oh ok, but we have to hurry, because in any minute a storm will start…

Sasu- …

When they arrived, sakura could see a tree and a hole in his roots, sasuke go to the tree and then he enter to the hole, sakura also follow him, and when he enter, she saw a big room with some candles in the middle, the walls were some kind of old and used.

Sasu- do you have an idea how many uses can the chakra have?

Saku- well it is easy to manipulate it, depending of the kind of technique…

Sasu- … well that's why you're the brain in our team…

And with that he start making his chakra flow throw his hand and then he take out some kind of weird scroll. Sakura get surprised , and obiously she ask the question that all we have ( well I expect that)…

Saku- what is that sasuke- kun?

Sasu- well is a special scroll that we can use to train to make that mark by our chackra…

Saku- …..(glairing)

Sasu- … do you want to try?

Saku- well yeah, but what does I have to do?

Sasu- well, you have to focus you chakra in your hand and then tring to make it penetreat the paper of the scroll without harming it …

Saku- well, then I have to try…

Sauke, then let the scroll to sakura, that in an instant start concentring her chakra in her hand, but when sasuke look at her she was very calm, with a little pink blush in her cheeks, that surprisely made sasuke blush

Sasu-(things) why does I have this feeling, only seeing her?, why does I never feel this before?

Something made sasuke to get out of her doughts ¿, sakura have already made her chakra pass throught the paper, and leave just the mark of her hand, sasuke, (obiously), was surprised, he knew that sakura has a very good control of her chakra but not that good….

Saku- ….ke, …suke-kun,…SASUKE-KUN!

Sasu- …he, what?

Saku- what do you be thinking, because you look surprised when you see the mark of my hand, but now that mark disappear,…sniff, …and

Sasu-(thoughts) … sakura, why are you crying?

Saku- … snif…. Because im not good enough to be in the team with you and naruto….snif…

Sasu- W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? (he start grapping her from her shoulders)

Saku- …sasuke..kun (she stop crying, and glare to sasuke)

Sasu-(obiously blushing seeing sakura in that cute state [I'm bad _])… baka

He start hugging her so tightly than she can hear how his chakra was flowing throught his body, that surprised her because when she try to look at his face, she only see his sharingan, that was looking her that make sasuke smirk.

Saku- sasuke-kun why are you laughting about?

Sasu- well sakura, do you know that our chakra express our feelings, and have their own color….

Saku- w—what, but my chakra is the same as you and naruto…

Sasu- no, well naruto's chakra is some kind of yellow and orange, my chakra ys purple and dark blue, but you sakura, you, really…

Saku- ….soo? my chakras color, what could it be?

Sasu- do you really want to know?

Saku- … yes

Sasu- well I can't tell you although you and I will , make this technique of marking with chakra, in at least 1 week

Saku- … WHAT?!

Sasu- well is time to leave the storm have passed and we will get in troubles if we don't hurry….. a and we will practice her every day, but don't tell anything to that dove

Saku- … well

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& the time passed in 3 days they both sakura and sasuke, go to that hideout and train to manipulate the chakra and finally they can make some kind of tattoo that deseaper, but when you put chakra in your eyes to see, the mark will be there, in the rest of the week, they try to make a mark that don't be there, only with the technique that the only 2 of them know, but finally in the last day, they finally make the perfect mark and use for the technique…

* * *

Saku- sasuke kun, now you will have to say it!...

Sasu- (surprised) … what?

Saku- you promise that you will say me the color of my chakra…

Sasu- ah … that

Saku- then, what color is my chakra?

Sasu- don't be sturborn, I will say it tomorrow, but now you will have to rest and save all the chakra you can, because, tomorrow we will make that mark…

Saku- w…what?

Before sakura could reply sasuke made a smoke cloud and desapear, with that sakura stand up and start going to her house, she rest and like sasuke said, she save all her chakra, she doesn't waist it in nothing…

---------------------------------at the next day, in the middle of the forest-------------------------------

Saku- sasike-kun, why are we here?

Sasu- because we can use our chakra more freely than in the hideout

Saku- well… but can you say me now, what color is my chakra?

Sasu- … well, if its nothing special, but, how about if I better show you than say it to you….

Saku- how?

Sasu- well, let's start to make that technique…

Saku- what we will mark?

Sasu- Our bodies…

Saku- -….WHAT?!

Sasu- what, you say you want a mark that we will remember very good…

Saku- but how?

Sasu- well with our chakra, that mark will be there for years, and I heard trom kakashi that when the 2 subjects mark eachother with they're chakra, transferring they're feelings, they can have some kind of bond or telepaty, or something similar

Saku- really (sakura minds: I really don't understand why he want me to mark him, but if transfer my feelings, to him, he absolutely would laught, aahhhhhhhhhhhhh what to do what to do?)

Sasu- … WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MARK ME DON'T DO IT , (obiously blushing), BUT I CAN'T HOLD ANY LONGER, AND EVEN IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT, I WILL MARK YOU AT ANY COST…

Saku- waa- sauke kun…

With that sasuke start approaching to sakura and then he grab her hand and then like a prince he kiss her hand, when suddenly sakura start to feel how so many emotions and some memories go in her and then, one of those memories when they start to train and he accidentally see the chakra of sakura, so he transmite that view and the feeling when he saw it…

Saku- sasuke-kun…snif

Sasu- why are you crying now?!....

Saku- (removing her tears of her face…) .. I tought that you hate me…

Sasu- …. You are a strange person, you know…

Saku- snif, but you say me … that i…

Sasu- that you were stubborn, yeah I think the same by then

Saku- (crying now) then, why do you transmit this warm and tenderly feeling….

Sasu- because you are that sturborn that you may still like me even if I betray konoha I can't betray you…

Saku- (blushing) sa-… sasuke –kun

Sasuke that for the first time in many years, he show his "weaknes" to someone else, that made sakura to hug him, and with that she kiss him in the cheeks, flowing her chakra to his body..

Sasu- sakura, you…

Saku- Sorry I can help it, but I have to do it… and that mark be there for at least a few years---

Sasu- s..sakura

With that she stand up, and sasuke do the same, and they start walking to konoha, but the 2 of them holding hands.

They maybe have some happy future….

I will have to wait until you tell me what do you thing about it…..


End file.
